


Purple Rain

by akito_na



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Agent Salieri, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rock Star AU, Rock Star Mozart, Rough Sex, mention of Mozart/OC(s), mention of Salieri/OMC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紫色的灯光蓦地打下，莫扎特慢慢从阴影中走到灯光里，黑色衬衫里搭着圆领T恤，眼角的金粉在紫色灯光下闪闪发亮。萨列里死死地盯着台上那个人，一颗心绝望地沉了下去。这是经纪人萨列里先生向摇滚歌手莫扎特先生提出分手后的第三天。他依旧无可救药地深爱着舞台上那人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I never meant to cause you any sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what I'm singing about up here. C'mon raise your hand.

场子里闷热得不行，几台高悬在屋顶的空调呼啦呼啦地吹着，绑在扇口的塑料片在空中狂乱飞舞，但却依旧无法拯救底下摩肩接踵拥挤着的燥热人群。被汗水粘湿了发梢贴在后脖，衣服黏糊糊地绷在身上，心急如焚地等待着空调凉风偶尔朝这边扫来一阵冰爽。萨列里穿着衬衫与西裤，袖子卷起到手肘，领口也大大的敞着，但仍旧与周围一众背心短袖牛仔裤的人们格格不入。啤酒瓶外凝结的水汽成了虚弱的凉意来源，随着时间流逝也一点点失去了它的作用。偶尔有幸运儿成功地挤进环绕水台里三层外三层的人群，带回了几杯漂浮着细碎冰块的伏特加果汁。萨列里一开始还小心翼翼地闪避着这些拿着敞口玻璃杯的半醉男女，现在也顾不得那么多，随着人群一齐被挤到了隔开舞台的围栏前。

紫色的灯光蓦地打下，全场安静，缺少了嘈杂人声的环境像是忽然凉爽了三度。被挤到离舞台只有几米的萨列里忽然紧张地想要转身逃走，音乐就在这时响起，人群爆发出一阵激烈的欢呼声，焦急地朝舞台挤得更近。

萨列里暗暗自我安慰着，台上的灯光太亮，看不清台下观众的。

莫扎特慢慢从阴影中走到灯光下，黑色衬衫里搭着圆领T恤，眼角的金粉在紫色灯光下闪闪发亮。人群再次爆发出一阵猛烈的欢呼声，莫扎特朝台下淡淡笑了笑，沉默地走到话筒前。

——I never meant to cause you any sorrow

莫扎特一反常态地安静，既不满场跑跳，也不招手摇头；只这么默默地低头站在原地，开口歌唱。他的双手扶着麦架上的话筒，遮挡住了大半边的脸庞，萨列里看不清他的表情。

——I never meant to cause you any pain

萨列里呆呆地望着台上的人，望着笼罩在一片紫色的光海中的莫扎特，音乐随着光线在人群里流淌，像一片蒙蒙细雨洒落在每个人身上。观众们随着歌调轻轻摇摆着，站在前排的萨列里无可控制地被融进这股洪流里。莫扎特的声音里带着些轻微的沙哑，缠绕在每句歌词的尾音末梢。旁边那人说莫扎特这场唱得格外伤感，另外那人说不知怎么的这般难过。萨列里死死地盯着台上那个人，一颗心绝望地沉了下去。

这是经纪人萨列里先生向摇滚歌手莫扎特先生提出分手后的第三天。他依旧无可救药地深爱着舞台上那人。


	2. I only wanted one time to see you laughing

四年前。

黎明冷蓝色的光线透过阳台照进小出租屋里，没有开灯，四四方方的卧室里空荡荡的，靠近其中一面墙壁摆着张床垫，除此之外没有任何家具。乐器与衣服凌乱地堆放在房间的每一个角落里，墙上随手记满了乐谱与涂鸦。空酒瓶靠墙摆成几排，伏特加、威士忌，还有数也数不清的各色啤酒。偶尔突发奇想地在瓶子里养上一两朵玫瑰，凋谢后也懒得清理出去，任由枯枝埋没在烟灰里。水烟的罐子被扔在墙角，连同装在盒子里的木炭、烟膏、大麻、还有打火机。

他们在柔软的床垫上疯狂亲吻，床单在身下搅成一团。那晚的《后宫诱逃》格外成功，酒吧里挤满了半醉的人群，尖叫声几乎要掀翻房顶。庆功宴结束后，回到莫扎特家里已经是凌晨四点多了。他们差点没能挨到掏出钥匙开门的那一刻，像两个急色的高中生一样躲在楼梯间抚摸亲吻。莫扎特已经醉得快要站不稳了，背靠着破旧的木门，双臂搂过萨列里脖子胡乱地种下无数吻痕。他一边朝萨列里敏感的耳廓轻轻吹气，一边用腰胯隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着那人同样发硬的部位——万幸我们的萨列里先生还勉强维持着一丝理智，不然邻居们大概能看场免费秀了。

他们浑身赤裸地在床垫上纠缠，有时像是亲热，有时像是打斗。萨列里翻身将莫扎特的双手举过头顶，压在床垫上，任由莫扎特在他身下挣扎。酒精让整个世界都在飞速旋转着，只有赤裸的肌肤相贴处是唯一的定点。萨列里将整个身子的力气都压在了莫扎特身上，阻止他继续反抗。两个人粗重的喘息回响在安静的房间里，阳台外暗蓝色的天空一点点地变浅变亮，黑暗中的侧脸被勾勒出冷蓝的轮廓。

“你真该看看他们今晚看你的眼神，”萨列里俯下身去，莫扎特停止了挣扎，顺从地仰头迎上这个热切的亲吻，“几乎要把你生吞活剥了。”萨列里在一个又一个亲吻的间隙里说着，握着莫扎特手腕的力气不自觉地加大，引来身下人一声低沉的呻吟。萨列里低头在他颈间吸吮出一块崭新的深红色痕迹，成为莫扎特身上无数吻痕中的一个，“得让他们知道你是我的。”

萨列里的一只手依旧摁着莫扎特的手腕，另一只伸到两人紧贴着的身体间，粗糙的手掌同时握上两根阴茎的那一刻，一大股前液涌出来，沾湿了小腹的皮肤。莫扎特断开他们的亲吻，大口喘息着，却再次被萨列里的唇封上。汗水与前液让一切变得光滑而淫靡，两具身躯纠缠摩擦着，萨列里不断加快手上的动作，莫扎特的喘息呻吟声越发的急促，快感在晕眩的大脑里横冲直撞。血管里不停奔涌的酒精与肾上腺素充当了冗长的前戏，高潮逼近得无比迅猛，萨列里的动作变得混乱而毫无章法，无意识地一遍遍在莫扎特耳边重复着刚才的话语。“我的，得让他们知道。”

“安东尼奥！”莫扎特高潮的那刻几乎尖叫出声来，磨出厚茧的手指重重地掐进萨列里的肩头。熟悉的音节像节火车一样猛地朝萨列里撞去，世界被炸裂出一片尖锐的白光。随着阴茎顶端最后虚弱地抽搐了一两下，最后一小股白浊的液体颤抖着射出。萨列里颓然地倒在床铺外侧，记忆的最后一刻是莫扎特蜷缩在他怀里，两人沉沉睡去。

*

手机铃声在房间里大声响动着，吵醒了日上三竿还在沉睡中的两人。莫扎特呻吟着将脑袋更深地埋进枕头里，萨列里慌张地爬起来——起身的瞬间大脑以疼痛与晕眩的方式剧烈地抗议着——在满地衣服里寻找着自己的外套。莫扎特用力朝他地扔了一个枕头，不过没打中。万幸在我们的音乐家能伸手够得着地上的空酒瓶扔过去前，经纪人先生终于在一团乱糟糟的衣服里找到了自己手机。

萨列里再次回到卧室里的时候带回了一瓶清水与两片阿司匹林，莫扎特挣扎着从床上坐起，毫不情愿地接过水和药片，仰头吞下。药片的苦味让他皱着眉头扭开瓶盖，大大地灌下了一口。萨列里躺回在他身边，手指随意地在莫扎特背上那一小块吻痕上画着圈。

“谁这么大清早的打电话？”

萨列里愣了愣，“现在下午两点，”莫扎特挑眉耸耸肩，萨列里接着说，“是约瑟夫二世唱片。”

“嗯？？”莫扎特惊讶地转头看着躺在床上萨列里，后者得意得像只偷吃了奶油的猫。

“对，公司让你下周去录试音带，”

萨列里的声音被飞身扑来的莫扎特打断，细碎的亲吻不断落在他的唇边脸颊。萨列里好笑地将水瓶从莫扎特手里抢过来，免得更多水洒出来浸湿床垫；另一只手握上莫扎特赤裸的肩膀，暂时摁住他的动作，“有些条件他们还不肯松口，不过这些就交给我了。至于你，”他用手指点了点莫扎特，“这两天好好准备一下，千万不准把这事搞砸了。”

莫扎特朝他翻了个白眼，“遵命，我亲爱的萨列里大人。请问您还有别的吩咐吗？”

“莫扎特先生，”萨列里佯装严肃地开口，下午的阳光映照在莫扎特棕色的头发上，金得发亮。莫扎特歪着头盯着他，嘴角挂着藏不住的笑意。白色的床单盖在两人身上，与肢体纠缠成了一团。空气里飘荡着前晚尚未散尽的水烟气味，甜腻的果味被稀释成一股淡淡的清香。

“搬来和我住吧。”萨列里脱口而出。


	3. I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain

三年前。

“安东尼奥！我最后说一次，这事没可能！”

“沃夫冈你冷静下来……”

“够了！”

莫扎特一只拳头狠狠砸在萨列里的办公桌上，桌边的笔筒应声倒地，哗啦四散开来。端着两杯咖啡刚从门外回来康斯坦斯——莫扎特新招的助理——吓了一跳，飞快地放下咖啡转身离开，关上房门前忍不住朝里头瞄了一眼，萨列里坐在办公桌后的椅子上，脸色阴沉得快要滴出水来。莫扎特的背脊僵硬得像块钢板，一动不动地隔着桌子与萨列里对峙，收回在身侧的拳头因愤怒而微微颤抖。

琴房改装的办公室隔音效果过于优秀，大门关上的那刻耳边不禁响起微弱的蜂鸣声。房间里安静得连呼吸声都足以分辨，沉默在两人中间蔓延。

“你闹够了没有？”

萨列里站起身来，冷冷地望着办公桌后的莫扎特。

“你以为自己活在一个什么样的世界里？猫王！滚石！还是约翰列侬？清醒一点！沃夫冈！我不管你喜不喜欢这种“行事风格”，我也不管主教影音以前跟你有什么恩怨！你需要这个宣传！你需要这个曝光度！你知道这是个多好的机会吗？对！你的音乐无与伦比！至高无上！但是如果不让更多的人听到，它们有什么意义！你不是决不屈服吗！你不是想让所有人都听见你的音乐吗？这他妈就是代价！”

莫扎特紧握双拳，颈侧的青筋绷成一条直线，眼里的怒火毫不掩饰，却仍旧一言不发。萨列里的语气稍稍软了些，低声继续“《费加罗的婚礼》已经输在这上头了，现在《唐璜》马上要发布……沃夫冈……我们需要这个。”

“不，”莫扎特直直地盯着萨列里的双眼，一字一句从牙缝里咬出来，“我不需要。我需要什么？那些一会把你奉若神明，一会把你贬如泥土的大众吗？我需要爬到他们面前摇着尾巴乞讨吗？不！我不需要他们！他们今天可以为了这个节目爱上我，明天转身就会去追捧另一个更新鲜更有趣的戏子！消遣！娱乐！毫无意义！你给我听清楚了，我不需要这个！这代价我会付，但绝不是以这种方式！”

摔门而出的声响比想象中的少了大半的震慑力，沉重的海绵木门缓缓关上，莫扎特大步流星地朝电梯口迈去，拳头直直地砸向墙壁，萨列里沉默地站在原地。

*

莫扎特最终还是签了那份合同，为期三个月的巴黎宣传。那天落地窗外的阳光格外耀眼，反射在会议桌面上。莫扎特斜背着双肩包，墨镜架在鼻梁上，一言不发地走出房间。萨列里将那些纸张收好夹进文件袋里，抬头时对面大楼反射过来刺目的阳光，晃得睁不开眼。

*

再次见到莫扎特已经是一周后的事情了。往日里萨列里总是睡得很浅，那日却不知怎么的昏昏沉沉地睡了过去；再次醒来时窗外是倾盆的暴雨，天空漆黑一片，偶尔被闪电照出一瞬刺眼的白光，狂风将窗帘吹得猎猎作响。萨列里花了好一阵子才反应过来将他从睡梦中惊醒的不是雷鸣而是剧烈的砸门声，混在暴雨声中朝他劈头盖脸地砸下。砸门声越发急促激烈，萨列里还没完全清醒过来便匆忙地翻身下床，赤着双脚跑出卧室。

大门打开的那一刻萨列里愣住了，莫扎特浑身湿透地站在门外，棕金色的头发贴在鬓角，红色大衣被雨水泡得发暗，滴滴答答地往下淌着水珠。

下一秒莫扎特便抓着他的T恤猛地向后推去，萨列里猝不及防地被推搡着跌落在沙发上。莫扎特粗暴地吻着他，牙齿狠狠地咬上萨列里的双唇，直到尝到鲜血的滋味才鼓动舌头闯进口腔中，手掌顺着衣衫下摆滑入，冰冷的雨水贴上残留着睡眠高温的肌肤，凉得萨列里猛地从沙发上弓起身子起，却又被压着胸膛死死按了下去。萨列里报复似地撕扯着莫扎特的衣摆，黑衬衫的纽扣哗啦散落一地。莫扎特的双手捧着萨列里的脑袋，肆无忌惮地掠夺着带血的双唇，游走在痛楚边缘的快感像是无数细小的电流，密密麻麻地朝下腹聚集。

萨列里挣扎着断开那个亲吻，像溺水者般大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，莫扎特同样喘息不停，隔着布料传来急促的心跳声，像是下一秒就要跳出胸膛。肾上腺素在血管里横冲直撞，两人的双手都无可自控地颤抖着，毫无章法地撕扯着彼此的衣物。莫扎特俯下身去，牙齿重重地咬上脆弱的耳廓。萨列里吃痛地嘶声吸气，手掌向下摸索着猛力拉下莫扎特牛仔裤的拉链，内里的布料潮湿而冰凉，萨列里滚烫的掌心滑进内裤的那一瞬间，莫扎特如触电一般闷哼出声，猛地抓紧了萨列里的T恤领口，被磨得老旧的柔软布料嘶哑着裂开一道口子，随着莫扎特用力得青筋凸起的手臂动作而一路刷拉向下蔓延。

暴雨在窗外肆虐，窄小的沙发不足以应对两人的争斗，滑到地毯上的时候萨列里借着力气翻身将莫扎特压在身下，大腿横跨在大敞的牛仔裤间，双手紧紧禁锢着莫扎特不断挣扎的手腕。窗外陡然划过一道闪电，紧接着是剧烈的雷暴轰鸣声，照得整个客厅一片雪白。这是整夜里萨列里第一次看清莫扎特的脸，雨水从他脸颊滑落，潮湿的发梢贴在太阳穴上；莫扎特的瞳仁里带着不顾一切的疯狂与绝望。还有悲伤。无可言述的浓厚悲伤，像把生锈的黄油小刀，将萨列里的肢体一寸寸割下，皮肉粘连。

萨列里一点点松开了莫扎特的手腕，任由莫扎特撑着手臂坐起身来，迎上萨列里的双唇。这吻缓慢而悠长，柔嫩的唇舌纠缠。莫扎特搂着他的脖子，顺着嘴角一路吻去，柔软的双唇贴在耳际，声音嘶哑得几乎被雨声盖过，“……安东尼奥。”

无言的询问飘荡在空气里，萨列里颤抖着闭上眼睛，点了点头。

唾液从不是什么绝好的润滑剂，萨列里垂下头去，痛苦地握紧了拳头，支撑身体的双臂微微颤抖着。直至莫扎特俯下身去一根根地掰开了他的指头，十指紧扣。耳旁血管涌动的节奏夹杂着倾盆的暴雨声，莫扎特的牙齿深陷进他的肩膀里，留下一圈紫红的印记。太多了，莫扎特的气息无处不在，手臂，肩膀，身体里，冰凉的衣物贴上后背，肾上腺素让整个世界飞速旋转着，像是黑白交织的巨大螺旋，分不清痛楚与愉悦的界限。莫扎特的手握上萨列里的阴茎，急促地上下滑动着，从丝滑的柱身上涂抹开不停涌出的前液。萨列里的呼吸卡在喉咙顶端，快感比预料中来得更为猛烈，冲动在体内肆虐，伴随着窗外暴雨的节奏越陷越深。

粗糙的右手手掌环上萨列里喉咙的那一刻，萨列里的心跳急速得快要崩溃爆炸，短促的呼吸声颤抖着从鼻间溢出。莫扎特缓慢而用力地操进他身体里，每一次的动作都猛烈得全根没入，灼烧般的轻微痛楚让每一寸快感都异常强烈。莫扎特的手掌依旧没有用力，虎口贴在气管上，等待着最后的首肯。

“沃夫冈，”萨列里轻声开口，震动的声带透过皮肤传到掌心。莫扎特在他肩头落下最后一个亲吻，用力收紧了手掌。

陡然切断的氧气来源让皮肤上的一切触觉变得无比锐利，莫扎特左手抚过的每一寸肌肤都像燃起熊熊烈焰，被遗忘的阴茎冉冉地流淌着前液，直挺挺地立在小腹前，随着每一次抽插的动作而前后晃动。耳旁是剧烈的血管涌动声，暴雨被模糊成脑后的微弱噪音，莫扎特在他耳边不停地说些什么，却被耳鸣声全然淹没。

快感与痛楚同时膨胀，双臂颤抖得无法支撑身体的重量，在身躯倒塌的前一刻却被扣着喉咙拽成直立的跪姿。萨列里紧闭着双眼，脑袋向后仰去，胡乱摸索着抓住莫扎特的手臂以保持平衡。血管奔涌的声音越来越急促，越来越响亮，一切感官被浓缩到下腹那团愈发猛烈的白色火焰里。莫扎特的双唇来到他耳边，温热呼吸变得凌乱，动作不断加快，萨列里只得任由那不断聚集的快感磨成尖利的刀刃，直直地插入灵魂。

随着一次极为精准的撞击，萨列里全身抽搐，颤抖着射了出来，白色的精液喷洒在真皮沙发上，四处流散开来，氧气的缺失让高潮的快感猛烈了十倍，世界被暴风席卷，头晕目眩。风眼里是莫扎特带血的双唇，萨列里向后转过头去，颤抖地迎上那个深吻。

*

他们赤裸地倚靠在床头，湿外套与被毁掉的睡衣堆在墙角的地板上。莫扎特靠在萨列里的左肩，潮湿的头发顶着他的下巴。萨列里伸出手臂环抱住他的腰侧，凌乱的被单纠缠在腿间。

屋子里仍旧没有开灯，黑暗像个熟悉的老情人，温柔而又安全。莫扎特摸索着举起了手里的半瓶波本，对着瓶嘴长长地喝了一口。琥珀色的液体轻微摇晃，烈焰在鼻里腔肆虐。

“昨天是我妈妈的忌日。”莫扎特伸出拇指摩擦着潮湿的瓶口，那圈玻璃圆环被酒精浸泡出柔和的弧度。“她死在巴黎。”

巴黎。主教影音。希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多。十一年前。

一切的脉络忽然如水晶一般清晰，萨列里愣在原地，惊讶得说不出话来。

“别。”莫扎特打断他的思绪，“最后做决定的人是我。签合同的人也是我。”

从这个角度萨列里看不见莫扎特的表情，但他的声音里带着萨列里从未听过的冷静——疏离——陌生得让萨列里一时恍然无措。隐约的愤怒瞬间涌上心头，随之而来却是深切的无力感。萨列里沉默地接过莫扎特手中的酒瓶，灼辣的液体顺着喉咙滑下，熨得胸膛一片火热。

窗外的雨已经小了很多，却依旧淅淅沥沥地下个不停。他们在黑暗中沉默地分享着那瓶波本，雨夜的寒意慢慢渗进骨肉。唯一的热度来源是彼此紧贴着的皮肤血肉，萨列里将下巴枕在莫扎特的头顶，莫扎特一言不发。

凌晨时空酒瓶被遗忘在床铺角落，莫扎特从床上翻过身来，将头深深地埋进萨列里的胸口。

*

“安东尼奥，”半梦半醒之间，莫扎特的声音隔着皮肤传来，闷闷的，几乎听不清楚。萨列里喉咙上那道紫青的淤痕已经逐渐显形，在黑暗中看不真切。

“我很抱歉。”

萨列里伸出双手将他抱得更紧，右手手掌捧住他的后脑，在莫扎特的头顶落下轻轻一吻。

“我知道。”

那人逐渐在他怀里放松下来，一点点坠入沉稳的梦乡。萨列里闭上眼睛，指缝穿插在柔软的金发间。


	4. It’s such a shame our friendship had to end

两年前。

莫扎特热爱舞台。他从未曾跟萨列里这么讲过，但萨列里知道。萨列里有时也会怀念那些台上的日子——在认识莫扎特之前，他也是个歌手——聚光灯的热浪几乎要将眼睛融化，台下是一片闪烁的白光，人群的欢呼与尖叫，他们如此爱你，心甘情愿地臣服在你脚下，玫瑰与掌声在空中飞舞，还有音乐。噢，还有音乐。那些贯穿血肉的曲调音符，像利刃，像枷锁，却也像情人的呢喃，飞鸟的翅膀，像自由。

然而随后，那个音乐天才就这样顶着一头耀眼的金发闯进了他的生命里。仅仅是走进房间的一瞬间，莫扎特便仿佛强制性地吸引所有观众朝他投向全部注意力。他的音乐太过美妙，他的歌声太过动听，他那洋溢的才华几乎到了可以任性挥洒而不屑一顾的地步。他玩世不恭地朝这个世界笑了笑，随手编出的小调都足以让世人惊叹不已。

莫扎特是属于舞台的，他从不曾真正活在生活里。萨列里比谁都要更深知这一点。

于是他沉默地收起了吉他与牛仔裤，换上西装，打好领带，去面对那些他曾经与无数人一同唾弃却又暗地渴望的唱片公司的吸血鬼们。他为了合同上的每一项条款锱铢必究，为了一次演出的场地在暴雨里奔波来回。像是每个人的心里都住着一团火，而莫扎特却燃烧成了太阳。他要守护他的太阳。从相遇的那一刻起萨列里便注定再也无法回到轨道上，只得任由自己落入引力，心甘情愿地永恒公转。

*

被电话吵醒的时候萨列里才刚刚睡着。巡演刚开始不到一个月，堆积的工作已经在电脑里累成了几十个文件夹。萨列里拖着疲惫的身躯回到家时只想一头扎进床上，却依旧强撑着洗了个澡又发了几封邮件，最后几乎抱着电脑昏睡在床上。

电话一接通，巨大的吵闹声立即涌进了耳朵里。萨列里飞快地将手机从耳边拿开，躲避着噪音的进一步折磨。莫扎特激动的声音从话筒里传出来，夹杂在嘈闹的背景音里不太分得清楚，萨列里大概能从他含糊的话语里辨认出“今晚真的棒极了”、“他们爱死了《魔笛》”、“出乎意料的热情”、“好像是个什么节日”——以及，“希望你也在这里”。

“沃夫冈，”萨列里恼怒地打断他，“你知道现在几点吗？”

莫扎特的声音停了下来，话筒里顿时只剩下偶尔呼啸而过的车流声与背景里荒腔走板的吵闹歌声——估计是跟乐队里的人一起去酒吧了。萨列里叹了口气，困意深深地压上眼皮，有时他会忘记莫扎特比自己要年轻上那么许多，那些他早已流逝的热情在另一人身上依旧旺盛生长着，又或者只是萨列里从未像他这般如此热切地爱过生命。

*

莫扎特靠在两个店铺间的墙壁上，手里的香烟快要烧到了尽头。电话里的萨列里没有说话，莫扎特也没有。乐队里的人已经陆续回酒店了，只剩下几个还在摇摇晃晃地朝下一间酒吧走去。伦敦的夜里有些冷，莫扎特紧了紧身上的外套，从烟盒里抽出一根新的点上。今晚的夜色很好，两旁的酒吧灯火通明。估计是个什么节日吧，偶尔有烟花在远处的空中炸裂开，碎裂成无数的星屑撒在黑暗的夜空里，流光溢彩。酒吧老板说这是违法的，但接着又耸耸肩说，可这么漂亮的东西，随它去吧。

莫扎特不知道萨列里那边现在是几点，说实话他连伦敦现在是几点都不知道。他已经跟着乐队绕着世界巡演大半个月了，时差让他跟萨列里间除了偶尔交换一两条信息与外再无联系。今晚的演出很成功，是格外成功的那种，下台后和乐队成员一齐冲到酒吧里痛饮一番也未能完全压退兴奋的肾上腺素。莫扎特的电话仍旧贴在耳边，被噪音盖过的呼吸声在话筒间沉默地交替。莫扎特想起冰箱里吃剩的半个披萨与冷冻柜里的千层面，想起那些悠闲的清晨里交换的温柔亲吻；莫扎特想起卧室里长长的绒毛地毯，离开前被遗忘在餐桌上的半杯咖啡；他想起那些繁忙的日夜里，两个晨昏颠倒的人住在同一屋檐下却依旧鲜少见面；他想起那些争吵来，那些的愤怒地砸向墙壁的拳头，那些相对无言的冷战夜晚，背对彼此大睁着双眼，一宿到天明。

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特顿了顿，声音透过电话传来，被嘈杂的信号声搅得有些沙哑，背景里像是有人群的欢呼声，夹杂着烟花与音乐的模糊闷响——

——“我爱你。”

*

萨列里拿着手机愣在原地，莫扎特挂掉电话，长长地吸进最后一口香烟，将手里的烟蒂扔在地上，抬起鞋跟踩灭。


	5. Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changing

一年前。

萨列里沉默地坐在酒吧里。他已经记不得这是他们这个月里的第几次争吵了。该死的，他甚至不记得这是他们这个星期里的第几次争吵。事情总是从一件件小事上发展得越来越糟。那些凌晨的日子里莫扎特满身酒气地回到家里，夜场刺鼻的烟味盖住了萨列里不曾识别的古龙水味道。他们争执吵闹，玻璃杯的碎片撒满地。萨列里眼睁睁地看着莫扎特将吉他砸裂在地上，金属琴弦迸裂出嗡的巨响。

琴房的木头地板上留着吉他砸出的深陷凹痕。他们不再交谈。而被迫在一起工作让一切变得更糟。那些夜晚萨列里整宿整宿地待在办公室里，莫扎特的巡演页越来越多。狗仔们不停地拍到摇滚巨星出入世界各地的派对夜场，每次怀里都抱着不一样的男男女女；他们毫不在意地当街热切拥吻，大开的领口间永远有紫红的吻痕。标题半是调侃半是赞赏，仿佛任何沾上“摇滚”名号的人们都理应表现如此。莫扎特做到了。那些小报上极尽夸张地渲染着摇滚巨星的糜烂生活，浪荡的才子，上帝的宠儿。萨列里沉默地将所有纸张撕得粉碎，油墨的气味沾满了双手。

他们不再交谈。性爱成了唯一能够忍受的相处方式。他们在黑暗中逡巡对峙，像两只受伤的野兽，徒劳地在陷阱里撕咬。萨列里的齿痕遍布莫扎特的肩头，手指深深地陷进胯骨，留下紫青的淤痕；莫扎特报复性地咬上他的舌头，血腥味在每一个亲吻间弥漫扩散，成了性爱的铺陈基调。萨列里的烟瘾已经重到了一天两包，莫扎特开始重新用上了大麻——又或者是其他的什么东西，萨列里从没有真正抓到他，回家时蘑菇的气味飘满了半个房间。

那些夜晚萨列里独自坐在餐桌前吃着中餐外卖，莫扎特拿起夹克路过他身旁，头也不回地朝门外走去。

他们冷战，争吵，一次次地分开而又和好。像是上帝讽刺的笑话，极渴的旅人被困在大海中央，他们沉默地僵持在床铺两旁。

*

“请我喝一杯吗？”

声音从他左侧传来，萨列里转过头去望了望。周三晚上的韦伯酒吧清闲得不行，昏暗的背景里放着低沉的爵士乐，零星的几个客人间坐得无限遥远。他们彼此沉默地啜饮着杯中的液体，丝毫没有交谈的欲望。萨列里打量着这个贸然走上前搭讪的小年轻，那人不是很高，剔着短短的平头，蓝色T恤的棉质布料绷在胸膛上，笑起来露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿——完全不是萨列里喜欢的类型。

萨列里一口气喝完了杯里的威士忌，呛喉的烟熏味压在舌根底，涩得发苦。他从没在这儿见过这个人，估计以后也不会。萨列里从不搞酒吧搭讪这一套，太麻烦了，也太无聊了。

“好啊，”萨列里转头对那人说，“为什么不呢？”

*

事情真正变糟是在莫扎特三十五岁生日那天。

接到电话的萨列里像疯了似的一路冲到了机场，眼框涨红，脸色狰狞得像是要吃了人。最近一趟去维也纳的飞机要一个小时后才出发，萨列里坐在候机大厅里，全身无法自控地发抖着，几乎要将手机捏得粉碎。

急性心力衰竭，心源性休克，急性酒精中毒——还有其他一大堆乱七八糟的医学术语。登机时助理给萨列里打电话的声音都在发抖，“医生，医生说可能撑不过今晚……”电话那头的康斯坦斯小声地啜泣着，呜咽声几乎要盖过词句。萨列里拿着电话愣在原地，四周满是人群的喧闹嘈杂声。

那天夜里萨列里独自在ICU外坐了一整晚，莫扎特呼吸平稳地躺在黑暗的病房里。萨列里抬头望过去，玻璃窗像条银河。

莫扎特半个月后才出的院。出院时医生列了一长串的注意事项：戒烟戒酒、饮食健康、作息正常、控制情绪……“再这么折腾下去，”医生抬头望着站在面前的萨列里，挥了挥两根手指——“不出两年。”

回程的飞机上莫扎特睡了一路，头等舱的小包间里，萨列里小心翼翼地环抱住怀里的人，削瘦的肩膀抵在他的胸膛上，硌得发疼。

*

三天前。

莫扎特躺在床上，背靠着床头板，拿在手里的烟没有点燃，只是死死地盯着萨列里手中的行李箱。空酒瓶凌乱地扔在卧室的地毯上，衣柜门被打开，一排挂满的衣服间突兀地空出了一段，两个衣架孤零零地在空中晃荡着。

萨列里叹了口气，从莫扎特手里拿过那支没有点燃的烟，揉成一团扔进了床头的烟灰缸里。莫扎特难得的没有抗议，只是顺从地松开手指，任由香烟从指间被抽走。

“沃夫冈……”萨列里还想说些什么，却不知道从何开口。这些年岁从指缝间悄然而逝，留下一地残破的碎片。他的左手依旧提着行李箱，右手轻轻托住莫扎特的后脑，弯腰在他额角落下轻轻一吻。没有说出口的三个字悬在空气里，跟着空荡荡的衣架来回晃悠。

大门关上的声响几乎微弱得细不可闻，萨列里一次也没有回头。莫扎特动作僵硬地靠在床板上，一言不发。

*

路人行色匆匆地从街上走过，没有谁分神看一眼。在两栋楼间的小巷子里，那个太阳照不到的阴暗角落，有谁在无声地崩溃大哭着。


	6. I only wanted to see you

这条公路漫长得像是没有尽头。

两旁的景色千遍一律，无边无际的平旷原野从后视镜里飞驰而过，大朵的白云凝固在浅蓝色的天空上。萨列里把车停在路边，研究着车前盖上摊开的地图。狂风猛烈地掀起那张皱得发烂的纸片，他不得不死命按住地图的角落才不至于被风吹跑。所有电子产品早在许久前就彻底失去最后一丝电量，被遗忘在了车子的某个角落里。指南针不知去向，萨列里抬头望望太阳，摸索着前行的方向。

车窗前吊着一个小小的吉他挂饰，白色的塑料壳上绷了三根铁丝，点缀着紫色的花纹。萨列里路过某个加油站时顺手买的，开车开得无聊时会抬手敲敲它，但更多的时候只是任由小吉他待在那儿，随着车身颠簸摇晃。

每间旅馆都经年累月地放着探戈舞曲，Milonga的旋律飘荡在空气中。闷热的夏季似乎永不停歇，潮湿的暑气缠绕在神经末梢。世界里被泼满了黄绿色油彩，挤得满满当当快要无法呼吸了，黏稠得让人眼睛发腻。唯有清晨时的寒气冷得滲人，世界被一只大手瞬间抽离了全部色彩。那些日子里萨列里裹着毯子睡在车子后座上，偶尔抬头看看窗外冷蓝色的天空。

日期与时间失去了它的意义，车子摇摇晃晃，萨列里半梦半醒。有时像是过了许多天，有时像是过了许多年。萨列里已经忘了自己开了多久，路过的每间小镇上，酒馆里的男男女女都跳着一样妖娆的舞姿，年轻的小歌手们站在狭窄的舞台上，西班牙语圆润的音节在舌尖滚动。萨列里已经戒酒很久了，可无聊的时候还是会去那儿坐坐。

车子一路向前开着，小吉他摇摇晃晃。

*

那天的天色很阴暗，乌沉沉的像是暴雨前夕。四周一片灰蒙蒙的，苍劲的冷风刮过身旁，看不清色彩。萨列里把车子停在路边，下车翻过栏杆，走向那片宽广的水域。连绵不断的厚重云彩低低地压在水面上方，天色阴沉，没有太阳，也不知道现在是什么时候了。手表在三个镇子之前就彻底停止了走动，指针停留在某个寒冷的深夜里。

他顶着狂风一直往前走着，外套被吹得猎猎作响。许久不曾修剪的长发松松垮垮地扎在脑后，下巴上杂乱的胡子将近蓄了一周。鞋底踩着灰黄的潮湿沙石，偶尔有小块的石头卡在鞋缝间，伴随着前行的每一步而越来越深。腥咸的海浪一阵一阵拍打着岸边的礁石，灰色岩壁上不停炸裂出雪白的浪花。偶尔有巨大的浪头砰然撞裂，再靠近些便会觉得被迎风吹来无数细碎的小水珠，像是场笼罩全身的蒙蒙细雨。

萨列里在那儿沉默地站了很久，天边偶尔滚过两声闷雷，闪电在云缝间穿梭。他恍惚间觉得自己在狂风里听到了音乐声，可再仔细听下去却什么都没有，波涛声循环往复，连绵不绝。

转身离开的那一刻，萨列里忽然很想回家。

*

韦伯酒吧的店里几年前来了个新歌手，每周五来唱一两个小时，剩下的时间里会抱着一杯柠檬苏打和韦伯姐妹们闲谈，周末人多的时候还会偶尔插手帮个忙。有人说这人看着特别眼熟，像是在哪儿见过，可再多嘴下去就会被阿洛伊西亚拿吧勺打出门去，久而久之也就没人再问些什么。

日子循环往复，连绵不绝。韦伯酒吧的客人们换了一拨又一拨，有的人离开了这座城市，有的人离开了这个国家。每个周五都千篇一律，每个周五似乎又有所不同。

于是当某个周五晚上，那个金发小歌手唱到一半忽然扔下吉他，冲到门口紧紧抱着踏进门来的黑发男人时，所有人都不知道是个什么情况。

 

——END——


End file.
